starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cristal
thumb|right|200px|Un cristal kyber residía en el corazón de cada sable de luz. Un cristal era un tipo de estructura sólida con propiedades especiales. En un cristal, los átomos, moléculas o iones constituyentes presentaban un patrón de repetición especial en todas las dimensiones del espacio. Los Jedi y los Sith usaban cristales kyber en cada sable de luz.Universo Star Wars afirma que los cristales kyber forman el corazón de un sable de luz. Los cristales Nova eran un tipo de cristal.Star Wars: Galactic Defense Algunos planetas, como Christophsis y NaJedha,Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I eran de naturaleza cristalina. El Imperio Galáctico dirígio proyectos de minería a cielo abierto en Lothal para obtener minerales y cristales.Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook La superficie del planeta Galzez estaba cubierta de cristales naranjas. Las cavernas del planeta Quarzite estaban llenas de cristales morados. Entre bastidores Los "cristales de tiempo" púrpuras se presentan como moneda de juego en el videojuego no canónico Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 6: The Chosen One, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11: The Rule of Five, Part I'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Tarkin'' * *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' * *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Star Wars 32: The Screaming Citadel, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 27: Worst Among Equals, Part II'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' * *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' * * *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II}} Fuentes * * * *Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Dosier Rebelde'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visua'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' * * * * * Enlaces externos * Notas y referencias Categoría:Cristales